


A Needed Push

by Tendo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendo/pseuds/Tendo
Summary: Another day in Gifted Inmates Academy, ends up in Saihara seeking some advice. The shy detective finds himself unable to bring himself to hold a normal conversation with the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi Shirogane. But luckily for him, some friends can be a needed push.





	A Needed Push

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for my best friend, cause her and I both heckin love Tsuhara.  
> Apologizes in advance for how terrible and short this is though, I haven't wrote anything in awhile.

_"Hm.."_ mumbled Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. He sat in a chair of the school's library, thinking to himself, rather nervous. The pale boy had already looked through book after book to try to find advice for one specific thing. He was trying to learn how to start a conversation with someone he was.. nervous around, to say the last.

Walking into the library were two friends of Saihara. The Detective wasn't entirely sure sure if it would be best to seek help from others, mostly because of fear the secret would slip. However, he wasn't even aware of anyone else walking in, due to his deep focus.

A tall, rather muscular, purple dressed student named Kaito Momota walked in. Alongside him was a blonde student, also in some rather purple clothing, named Kaede Akamatsu.

_"Hey! What're you doing, bro?"_ asked Momota, quickly scaring Saihara. The Detective shoved the books away, turning towards Kaito.

_"N-nothing, just.. reading.."_ the blue haired Detective said, managing to hold back panic.

_"Oh! What're you reading?"_ asked the Pianist, which panicked Shuichi. She had walked over to pick up one of the books that had been pushed to the side, but quickly realized what Saihara was trying to read about. Poor Saihara's face turned red, as he attempted to hide it by covering up part of his face with his hand.

Kaito looked over Kaede's shoulder, seeing the book she had at hand. It was, simply put, a book on how to communicate. Except the pages were already turned to a chapter about "talking to your crush", which quickly gave the two friends an idea of what Shuichi was thinking of.

_"Huh. Who's the lucky lady, Saihara?"_ Kaito asked, leaning against a chair partially. 

_"N-nobody, I was just.."_ begun to panic the embarrassed Detective.  _"E-er, it was unfortunate timing!"_

_"Why'd you push the books away, then?"_ asked Kaede, setting down the book.

Shuichi Saihara begun to try thinking of an excuse.

..

His attempts were unsuccessful.

_"S-Shirogane.."_ nervously mumbled Shuichi, before sighing.

* * *

 

Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, was walking through one of the halls of the school. Rantaro Amami walked by her, casually waving, which made Shirogane flinch.  _"Hey."_ casually said the Ultimate ???, but that was enough to make the Cosplayer's skin crawl.

_"E-edgy normie.."_ mumbled Tsumugi, quickly walking past him.

_"Huh."_ Rantaro said, shrugging before walking off.

Tsumugi finished walking to the other side, entering a lounge room. Maki Harukawa, Kokichi Ouma, and Miu Iruma were all in there, Maki ready to leave just because of the two she was around.

_".."_ Maki was dead silent, walking past Shirogane to leave. Ouma gave an annoyed, joking sigh. Tsumugi looked towards the leaving Caretaker, before turning back and asking  _"What happened to her?"_ out of curiosity.

_"I was trying to see how long she could stay in a room with me."_ the Supreme Leader stated.  _"She lasted less than a minute!"_

_"Kyahaha!"_ laughed the Ultimate Inventor, Ouma giving off his usual  _"Nishishishi."_

_"Fascinating.."_ the Cosplayer said, quietly.

_"So, the hell are you doing?"_ Iruma asked, pointing towards Tsumugi.

_"I was taking a stroll, to see if anyone would like to assist me by trying on cosplay."_ Shirogane asked, only to receive two blunt  _"No_ "'s from the two, before sighing herself.

* * *

 

_"What am I supposed to do?"_ panicked Saihara, to Kaito and Kaede. 

_"Bro, calm down! I'm sure you'll do fine!"_ positively encouraged Momota. Saihara wasn't really able to calm down.

_"I'm sure Shirogane would gladly date you!"_ supported the Pianist.

..They weren't exactly helping. Saihara was still freaking out.

_"..Uh.."_ Kaito said, trying to think of something positive to say.

_"So, are you going to ask her?"_ Akamatsu quickly asked.

_"H-huh?! Asking Shirogane!?"_ Saihara called out, rather scared. Kaede and Kaito both kept a positive smile though.

_"Come on, you can do it!"_ Kaede said, preparing to walk off to find the Cosplayer.  _"W-wait a minute!"_ Shuichi said, standing up.  _"I would need to prepare for this! I c-can't just do it right off the bat!"_

_"Haven't you been preparing this entire time?"_ asked Akamatsu.

_"..Y..yeah.."_ realized the Detective.

_"Alright! Then what's stopping you?"_ the Pianist asked.

_"N-not really anything, I g-guess.."_ the Detective accepted. Kaito quickly patted him on the back, calling out  _"Then let's find her!"_

_"..Y-yeah.."_

Shuichi's face was red enough already, but he followed Kaede and Kaito out the door.

* * *

 

Tsumugi couldn't seem to find anyone to assist her in cosplaying. She already had several outfits ready, but the only one who was happy to help that she had asked was Gonta, who eventually proved to be too big for any of the cosplay.

She walked around the cafeteria, which eventually Saihara, Kaede, and Kaito entered. At least, Shuichi assumed, but Kaito and Kaede stayed outside, watching.

_"S-Shirogane!"_ the Detective said, beginning to walk over to her.  _"Ah, Saihara!"_ Tsumugi said.  _"I need help, do you think you could try on some cosplay for me?"_

_"Sure!"_ Shuichi nervously answered. It brought a smile to Tsumugi's face, as she grabbed his hand and ran off to her Research Lab.  _"T-though, there's something--"_ begun to mumble Saihara, before the Cosplayer opened the door and walked out with him.

* * *

 

Shuichi and Shirogane entered the Research Lab, the Detective nervous, after having his hand held by the Cosplayer the entire time. Shirogane had already begun to get out several cosplaying items, Shuichi trying to think of what to say.

Eventually, Shuichi had to find himself wearing multiple different outfits, and various bizarre costumes that he assumed came from some sort of anime. It was tiring, but eventually after fifteen outfits Shirogane's testing was done.

The two shared casual conversation between each other, while Saihara tried on the outfits. Though, the Detective was nervous just about the entire time. Shirogane asked a few times why he was uneasy, but he attempted to dodge the questions.

_"Hmm.. Are you sure you're okay?"_ the Cosplayer asked, walking behind Saihara, looking around the room to see if she had anything left she needed tried out.

_"Y-yeah, I'm fine.. Just.."_ begun the Detective.

_"Just what?"_ Shirogane asked.

Saihara tried to think of the right wording to say.  _"W-well.."_

_"W-will you.. go on a date with me?"_ asked Shuichi.

_"Hm.. Sure!"_ the Cosplayer said. Saihara wasn't sure whether to be relieved or surprised, but quickly, and nervously, said  _"T-thank you!"_

Saihara had no plans, however, as he didn't really think he would get this far. Though he had Kaito and Kaede to rely on for advice.


End file.
